


nothing's wrong

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [23]
Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Appendicitis, Enduring Sickness, Gen, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hyungs, I can't end thing properly, Nurse - Freeform, Sickness, jaeyun best leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "nothings wrong i just don't feel good.""and you consider not feeling good the same as nothing being wrong?"
Relationships: Lee Jaeyun & Everyone
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	nothing's wrong

Jaeyun is the leader of TOO. But he can't help his feelings of anxiety and self doubt overcoming him. He just barely made it into the lineup, being ranked 10th, only joining because Hanjun had a scandal. 

He was barely an adult, was in the middle of the ages, and had always had issues with his self-appreciation and anxiety. 

Being the leader meant he got up before everyone else, had to wake everyone else, and had to memorise their schedule. He loved all of his members, of course he did, but it was extremely overwhelming having to watch over them. 

One day when he woke up, he felt like the embodiment of death. When he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day he saw his face looked red as a tomato but he felt cold. A fever. He guessed, deciding to take a very short cold shower, he always took cold showers to make sure there was enough hot water for Kyungho since the boy usually took relatively long hot showers. 

When he got out of the shower he was shivering as he got dressed in a long sleeved sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. His jeans made him feel like he was wearing a corset, but he ignored it, going into the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

" G' Morning-hyung." Kyungho waved tiredly at the year older as he walked towards the bathroom. 

"Good Morning Kyungho, after your shower can you help me wake up the members? Breakfast requires me to be present." Jaeyun asked a fake smile tight on his face as the younger nodded. 

As he heard the shower start running he let out a deep breath, gagging on the scent of the food he was making (eggs, bacon, and toast, overeasy for the hyungs, scrambled for the dongsaengs.) 

"I don't think I can eat today." He mumbled to himself putting two pieces of bread in the toaster before going back to the eggs and bacon infront of him on the stove. 

Finally, all the members had woken up and were all sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for some members to get out of the bathroom, some nibbling on the bacon they snuck from Jaeyun. 

Once the food was finished they all sat down and thanked Jaeyun for the food before digging in. 

"Grab a plate, Jaeyun-ah." Chihoon smiled tapping the youngers shoulder. 

"I ate earlier, hyung." He lied a fake smile plastered on his face again, while his inside was begging to lay down, or run to the bathroom to throw up but he knew he couldn't. 

"Really? I didn't see you eating when I walked in for my morning shower." Kyungho commented, stuffing some scrambled eggs in his mouth. 

"I ate right after my shower, I had the leftover watermelon that Chan-hyung bought, and a protein shake." He lied again, he could tell from the way Donggeon was looking at him he knew he was lying. 

"Eat. We have to leave soon and half of you are still in your pajamas." He smiled changing the subject expertly. 

He had gone to the bathroom to get some water and unbutton his pants so he could breathe. He was hiding in one of the stalls in hopes not to get caught mumbling to himself while leaned over the toilet the taste of getting sick in his mouth. 

"Jaeyun-ah? It's Donggeon-hyung and Chan-hyung, can you tell us which stall you're in?" Donggeon asked concerned, despite being the groups coward, he was not scared to talk to his dongsaengs if they needed it. 

"The first one by the door." Jaeyun answered sighing, there was no use in hiding it anymore. 

"Can you open the door, Jaeyun?" Chan asked his voice light. 

He groaned as quietly as he could as he stood up, taking a minute or two to get his jeans buttoned again before opening the door. 

"What's wrong?" They both asked in unison. 

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel good." He smiled attempting to regain his composure. 

"And you consider not feeling good the same as nothing being wrong?" Donggeon asked as he saw Jaeyun's gaze softened. 

"Hyung, really I'm okay I just needed a break for a second." Jaeyun smiled fakely, forcing a gag back down his throat. 

"You feel really hot, Yun...I think you have a fever, Channie, go get manager-nim." Donggeon said pressing the back of his hand against Jaeyun's forehead and neck. 

"I'm the leader, Donggeon-hyung. I can't just leave because of a fever, I'll get an ice pack from manager-nim, okay? And please don't let anyone else know I'm sick." He practically begged, his voice shaking silently. 

"Go, Channie-ah." Donggeon said glancing back at Jaeyun skeptically. 

Once the boy had left the room, Donggeon wrapped his arm around Jaeyun's shoulder. "Tell me what's up Yun-ah, I don't care if you're the leader, tell me what's wrong." He smiled softly. 

"I woke up with a fever, took a ten minute cold shower, got dressed, and started making breakfast." Jaeyun explained closing his eyes reminding himself not to gag, it's not like he had any food in him anyways, but still letting Donggeon see he was close to getting sick? He was not going to let that happen. 

"Why'd you take a cold shower? If you have a fever your supposed to take a warm but not super hot one so you don't shock your system." Donggeon asked worriedly. 

"If I took a warm one, Kyungho would have used up all the hot water before the rest of you got up and it wouldn't of had enough time to reheat before Woonggi and Jisu-hyung took their showers." He explained, hearing voices outside the bathroom, definitely more than just Chan and the manager. 

Before Donggeon could say anything, Manager-nim, Chan as well as, although to Jaeyun's demise, Minsu, Jisu and Chihoon. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone you had a fever?" The manager asked taking out his first aid kit to find medicine and an ice pack. 

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, Manager-nim." He answered honestly as his five hyungs were talking among themselves. 

"You didn't think you being sick was important because your the leader but if one of the other members pulled this stunt you would send them home immediately, and actually wouldn't of even let them out the door?" Manager-nim asked as he continued to go through the first aid kit and find a thermometer. 

Once the manager finally found one, it was one of the ones you had to stick underneath your tongue, he went over to the over five boys. 

"I know this sounds weird but I need you guys to try and find a pair of sweatpants for Jaeyun, the ones he's wearing right now are obviously really tight, it looks like he can barely breathe." He told them, Jisu and Chihoon going to see if they could find some. 

He then turned back around to Jaeyun. "Jaeyun-ah..." He sighed as he checked the temperature before starting to clean it. 

"What is it, Manager-nim?" Minsu and Jaeyun asked at the same time. 

"Tell Chihoon and Jisu to hurry up, He has to go to the hospital." Manager-nim said, watching as the three hyung's left in the room's face paled. 

"Manager-nim, I'm sure it wasn't that high, I can just take some medicine and get right back to the members." Jaeyun insisted, he was the leader he had to be there. 

"How high was it?" Chan asked as Donggeon texted Chihoon the news. 

"105 F/40.5 C" 

That made Jaeyun stop arguing. 

He was driven to the hospital by a different manager, after collecting his things, reminding his hyungs about what to do about 7 million times, and changing into loose sweatpants. 

They hooked him up to an IV while also trying to figure out what was wrong and why his fever was so high, that's when he finally figured out why his stomach hurt so much. 

His appendix was about to burst. 

He was rushed into surgery, his appendix was very close to bursting which was the reason for his high fever. 

In the waiting room the nine other members of TOO were worrying over their leader, they hadn't had any updates on him other than he was rushed to surgery. They didn't know why, or what was happening. 

Jisu was trying to lighten the mood but they were all just too tense for anyone to say anything, Chihoon was silently comforting Jerome, Chan was making sure Kyungho was okay, Donggeon was in the cafeteria with Woonggi to get something to eat and drink, Minsu was comforting Jeyou and Jisu was in charge of if any of the doctors or nurses came out. 

"Lee Jaeyun?" A nurse asked, Jisu standing up as the rest had gone to the cafeteria to eat. 

"How are you related to the patient?" 

"He's my half brother." Jisu lied, knowing if he didn't they wouldn't let him know anything. 

The nurse knew for a fact that Jisu wasn't Jaeyun's half brother but she let it side as she started explaining what had happened. 

"We were just barely able to get his appendix out before it ruptured. It was amazing that he lasted all day with that much pain, it seems it started yesterday. He is in his room right now." She finished seeing that Jisu was listening carefully. 

"Can I see him?" 

"You can once he wakes up from the anesthesia, now Mr.Choi, let me personally escort you to the cafeteria, I'm sure your members will be anxious to hear the news and you must be hungry." She smirked walking out the door, Jisu jogging after her. 


End file.
